1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination underpant and thermal treatment device for the application of cold or heat therapy and compression to the perineal, genital, and anal areas. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable gel-pack which can apply both compression and thermal treatment to the perineal, genital, and/or anal areas.
2. Background of the Invention
The application of cold can offer an analgesic effect in the relief of pain and discomfort associated with surgery or other trauma to the perineal, genital, and/or anal areas. Gel-packs are known in the art and are used to provide cold therapy to the ano-genital region. These devices are usually placed directly on the traumatized area inside an underpant and do not provide compression. Compression of a gel-pack adjacent to the affected area can help reduce swelling and enhance the therapeutic effect of the cold therapy. The ability to apply the gel-pack therapy outside the underpant may be more comfortable and convenient for the user and/or the care giver. The present invention provides for the application of cold therapy and compression simultaneously outside the underpants as well as inside the underpant, as desired.